


Broken Promise

by esteefee



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 2x13 Dead Reckoning, Angst, Gen, Partner Betrayal, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese finds out the truth.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Warning: not happy.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischief5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/gifts).



> ...blame her! seriously! she made me!

Harold was caught by surprise as he entered the library. Reese was waiting, shrouded by darkness, seated in a chair by the entryway. He had, Harold noted, a firearm resting on his thigh, finger on the trigger guard.

"Is there some sort of trouble, Mr. Reese?" Harold said once his heart had settled to a less startled pace. He proceeded to his chair.

"You might say that, Mr. Finch," Reese responded, his voice a low, raspy finger prodding at the base of Harold's spine, prompting caution.

Harold turned stiffly and sat down. "And what new difficulty has arisen to confound us?" he said lightly.

"I discovered Kara left me a voicemail before she died."

"Oh?" Harold booted up his computer and sat back.

Reese leaned forward in his seat, hand still on the gun. "Seems she wanted to tell me something she didn't want Mark to hear—she didn't want to come over too soft, I guess. She wanted to tell me she'd finally gotten the name of who sent us on that last mission that almost got us both killed. She said, 'I thought you'd like to know before you die, John. I'd want to.'"

Harold went to put his hands on his keyboard, but they were shaking, so he left them on his lap.

"It's funny," Reese said, sounding like gravel. "I've been happy lately."

"So you've said."

"I should have figured it wouldn't last."

"John—"

"Don't call me that." Reese rose into a crouch, the light from the lamp glancing across his cheeks. Bear looked up from his bed and gave a questioning whine. "You said you know everything about me. Do you know what that mission cost?"

"I don't know where Stanton got her information, but you have to know the situation isn't as clear-cut as you are implying."

Reese laughed brokenly. "What I do know, Finch, is you lied to me."

"I didn't—"

The gun made a clicking noise as Reese drew it up to his hip, and Harold's mouth closed.

"You know a hell of a lot more about what happened than you ever told me," Reese bit out. "You with your goddamned secrets. And a lie of omission is a hell of a broken promise. _You promised me._ "

Harold drew a shaky breath. This, then, was perhaps the end of the narrow road he'd traveled since the day he'd kidnapped John Reese and handcuffed him to a hotel bed. Harold had always known it might someday come to this.

"I had my reasons, Mr. Reese."

Reese straightened finally and took a step forward to loom over him. Harold's eyes traveled down to the gun once again, held so tightly that Reese's knuckles were white around the grip.

"That's what they always say." Reese's voice was so bitter it burned. "They always have their fucking _reasons_. But you know what? The truth makes a damned good reason, too."

"I'm...all I can do is say I'm sorry."

"Right. You're sorry. Do you have any idea what you've—" Reese's voice was shaking with rage. "I should kill you, you bastard."

"But you won't."

"Why not? You've already killed me."

Harold swallowed.

"But then again, I won't need to. The numbers will do it for me." Reese smiled coldly and tucked the gun away, his posture relaxing. "So long, Harold." Reese turned away. "Bear. Come."

 _Bear,_ Harold mouthed silently, as Bear rose and gave him a backward look, hesitating briefly before following. Harold closed his eyes, not wanting to watch as they both left him. He heard a muffled sound, then the clanking of the gate.

When he opened his eyes again, the hallway was empty except for the black puddle of Reese's suit jacket lying on the floor.

Harold was alone with his secrets once more.

 

_End._

 

A/N: it gets better? mow?


End file.
